Staring at the sun
by ComposeTheSilence
Summary: If tommorow never comes, I want you to know right now that I'm going to love you till the day I die. Im going to love you like its the last night on earth... Casey


Staring at the sun

Casey stood over the pier, looking ahead. She was so off beat lately. She wasn't herself. She was so...on edge. In the past few cases she had lost. She was thinking of so many things, her emotions rising. She had cried herself to sleep for the past week. Everywhere she turned she was face with turmoil. She was tired of crying buy yet, she felt tears coming down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe them away, she was to weak. She was to tired to care. She knew she had to stand her ground, to fight this but, she couldn't.

"Why did you have to leave me alone." Casey whispered.

She was so alone, no one could heal her scars. No one except... But that person was gone...gone forever. She had vow to take down the man who killed the one person she cared for. She finally had the man, and he got off. It seems like everything was closing in on her, every aspect of her life was...in ruins. The night sky reflected her mood.

It was only a week ago that she and her new love stood at this very spot, watching the sun rise...

It was here that she finally said those three words, it as here that they shared there first kiss... Who knew that it would be there last...

_Flashback:_

_Casey felt someone walked up beside her. She turned to look, there stood the one person she cared for..._

"_Im glad you're here." Casey whispered._

"_Me to."_

_Casey felt the other hand on her's. "Casey I..." Casey heard hesitation in the other's words. "I just wish there was a sign..."_

_Casey smiled as they both saw that the sun began to rise._

_The other smiled. "I love you."_

_Casey looked at the other. She was waiting for this very moment. She had it..._

"_I love you too." She said as their lips met. _

_There they stood, bathed in the suns warmth. Their they were as one... _

"_Lets stare at the sun, and never close our eyes."_

"_I wont if you wont." Casey whispered._..

_End Flashback._

Casey wiped her tears away. She had cried all night. Cried and still she had no one to help wipe her tears away. She had no one to fight away her fears no one to comfort her. No one to love her...

"I miss you so much." Casey said, putting both hands on her shoulders pulling herself closer to her, yearning for her love's touch...

She closed her eyes, remembering her last time with her love.

_Flashback: _

_They were both walking from work. They had a long night. They both needed rest..._

_They were exhausted but they still kept conversation._

"_You plan on doing anything tomorrow?"_

"_Depends if you are." The other answered._

"_I might can think of something we can do." Casey said looking at the other as they walked across the street. _

"_I see."_

"_Oh I forgot to give you this." Casey said going in her pocket._

"_It better not be a gift."_

"_Yeah it is." Casey said, she was just about to show the other the gift when she heard gunshots. She could feel the heat, she could hear her own flesh ripping apart from her body. She heard another round of gunshots then...silence..._

_She was on the ground, she'd been shot, it was no doubt. _

_Her attention averted to the other. Who was faced down on the ground in a pool of blood. Casey heart began to race, her face went pale..._

"_Oh God no, no please no." Casey rushed over to the other and gently turned the other around to face her. "Open your eyes, please...please stay with me ok."_

_She saw the other's eyes slowly opening. She could see the wound. It was serious. She put pressure on it, figuring it would help slow down the bleeding until the ambulance came. But the blood seeped threw her fingers. She had to..._

"_Please stay with me ok... its going to be ok." Casey was getting weaker by the second. She to was wounded, but she couldn't let that stop her..._

_Her hands were shaking. "Please hold on a little longer." She knew it was just a matter of time. For time wasn't on her side lately. _

It's the last night on earth before the great divide  
My hands are shaking time was never on our side

_Tears was coming down her eyes as she watched the other_ _utter the last words she heard. 'I love you'... _

"_I love you to..." Casey said threw her tears. She could feel the other's heart beat grow faint..._

And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye  
As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times

It's never enough  
no matter how many times I tried to tell you this is love

_Casey could hear the sirens of the ambulance come near. To late..._

If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die

_With all her strength she lift the other up and held the other close in her arms. Both still hanging on, they looked in each others eyes._

_**If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth**_

"_I'll always love you." Casey whispered. It was then that it finally grew silent. It was then that they were finally divided..._

A penny for your thoughts  
A picture so it lasts let's knock down the walls of immortality

_End Flashback._

Casey wiped away her tears, sitting on the edge of the pier. She would no longer be able to talk to the one person she cared about. No longer will she get to hear that voice, to feel ones soft touch. No longer...

_Your fingers on my skin only you can hear my fear  
only you can help me heal  
I see forever with you here _

The wind blew. She closed her eyes, hoping that when she open them she would be with her love...

_It's never enough no matter how many miles stand between us this is love _

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth_

Casey could smell the sweet scent of the other, she open her eyes, she now could see the horizon line. She smiled, now knowing that they are always together.

_The afterglow  
The horizon line  
the shadows fall  
will you still be mine  
will you still be mine  
will you still be mine I ask _

She stood up. The wind cease to blow.

"Ill stare at the sun, and I wont close my eyes." Casey whispered.

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth_

"I love you Olivia."Casey said as the sun began to rise.

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth_

_A/N: This is again a re-post. More to come. Check out some of my other fic's :)_

_Oh, Song is by Delta Goodrem Last night on earth I really like this song! A little thrice implied ..._


End file.
